


Why Must It Be Like This?

by TrueAlphaShipper



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Angst, Author Is Sleep Deprived, Books, F/F, F/M, Fluff and Angst, I have no idea how to write, I have no idea where this is going, M/M, OOC, Soulmarks, Stiles Stilinski is a Little Shit, The Author Regrets Everything, This is an idea that just appeared, Were trying, happy ending??, i have no idea what im doing, i'll add tags as i go, so!
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-05
Updated: 2020-11-05
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:28:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27407338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TrueAlphaShipper/pseuds/TrueAlphaShipper
Summary: Stiles lives in a world with soulmates. His is a very unique mark. He really thinks that he'll find his mate, But what if his mate doesn't want to find him?Derek has hurt too much and has lost too many people to believe in Soulmates anymore. But his soulmate want to find him?
Relationships: Allison Argent/Lydia Martin, Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Isaac Lahey/Scott McCall, Original Female Character/Original Male Character
Kudos: 21





	Why Must It Be Like This?

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first story I plan on updating. woo. I'm not a very confident writer but I'm trying I wrote this on a whim so I'm not sure how good it's going to be.  
> A lot of the characters in here are going to be very OOC because I've never actually seen the show. But it's also an alternate universe so there is no specific timeline. So Enjoy this trash piece of writing.

_Love has never been easy. Ever since the beginning of time humans and animals alike have searched for their soulmates, watching, waiting, for their perfect person. Some end up alone, others platonically, but the rarest and most special is when they find their mate. Their second half, their pair, the only one to complete them._

&-&

Everyone in the world is born with a soul mark. But having upwards of 7 billion people in the world makes finding said soulmate a hard feat. That's why some people hide their mark, they just want to live a life and love people who aren't their special someone. Now, everyone has their own views on the soulmate business, Stiles, for one, is a true believer. His own parents were soulmates, his father still had a faded Star on the back of his left hand.

Stiles’ mark is a moon sitting on his right shoulder blade. He's always found it curious because the moon tended to change. One day it would be a crescent, others it would be full. His first thought was that it told the lunar cycle. That idea was a bust. The only consistency is that on full moons the mark is full.

So he figured, He's marked to a werewolf. It was a safe assumption.

~*~*~*~*~*~

“I can't believe this. I- Fuck. Stiles, What do I do?” Poor Scott once again thinking he found his soulmate. His mark was a circle (Lucky bastard) but Stiles found over the years of comparing Scott’s to other people's marks, His circle had a slight curve and didn't connect in one spot. But of course, Scott hasn't compared enough to know that.

"How ‘bout you start with an easy, Talk to her,” Stiles started with a roll of his eyes. “Show her your mark, compare, and live happily ever after”

“Shut up Stiles! I'm serious! She's really hot too!”

“I'm also very serious. And you've said the same thing about every girl in school. Are you sure your mate is even a Girl?” Yes, Stiles was being snappy. No, it wasn't unnecessary. They have had the same conversation every month for the last six years.

“Yes, I'm sure! I've never been so sure! I'm the straightest person in this school! Unlike you!” Scott was upset. Stiles was always like this, all Scott wanted was to find his mate and make a happy life. And Stiles wouldn't believe him!

“Harsh.” Stiles rolled his eyes again (one of these days they'll go flying out of his head) “But no, your not. That's Raphael and you know it.”

“No, it isn't! I've never once looked at a guy and said ‘Damn he looks great'" Scott's facial expression was great, a mixture between constipation and his lying face.

“That's a lie and you know it. Remember that kid... What was his name?... Oh! Maurice! In the 7th grade? Yeah, I remember. You called him hot and pinned after him for six months then decided he was a jerk and ran. Well as fast as you could at the time” True story. Maurice (bless his heart. He was super sweet but got super sick after summer) was the hottest guy that year and Scott got attached until Maurice accidentally pushed him heading towards the class.

“I like to forget about Maurice. He was a jerk. I wish I never liked him.”

“It was an accident! He apologized! That day was a huge test; he wasn't gonna be late!" Stiles stopped at his locker cursing it for not opening.

“Whatever! Now you gonna help me or what? Noelle has a circle on her hip and I have a circle on my lower back. It's close! We can be mates!” Stiles finally got his locker open, thanking something that it was after school.

“What are we talking about?” a voice from behind them spoke.

“Issac! Tell Stiles how straight I am! He thinks I could be Bi or Gay!”

To his credit, all Issac did was raise an eyebrow. “So, are you two coming to Pack tonight?”

"Well yeah, I don't think Sourwolf would let us skip this one. Aren't we talking about the last week with the whole- y'know.”

"Yup so let's go!”

~*~*~*~*~*~

_Soul marks are typically unique. Most pairings have marks in the same spot. You can love others with different placement. But you know your true pair has exactly the same mark and placement._

&-&

Derek has never been one for soulmates. His mark very clearly shows his own werewolf life. But he didn't know if his mate was a werewolf or not. So he gave up. He gave up at a really young age. Right after Paige, Who he genuinely loved and thought was his mate. He was wrong, but that didn't stop him from being sad. That sadness turned to anger quickly and never stopped growing. But now with his Pack, he felt like he belonged and he didn't have to be angry.

Derek has always found it interesting, how people can feel around each other. Like they have a connection (That isn't necessarily Soulmates). Like how he can feel so safe around ~~Stiles~~ the Pack. But so uneasy around anyone not in the pack. But he guesses that's just how it is. (It's also because their pack and they do that bonds and such)

“Derek the packs here”

What would happen if he did find his soulmate? Find someone that would understand him completely. But what about Laura? She found her pair and it ended ultimately in her death. Not every soulmate was perfect for each other. But in Beacon Hills, it seemed that most people were meant for each other.

“Derek"

He read a book once talking about it. And he decided right then the book was out of date. The odds of finding your soulmate has increased since the 1800s with social media and such. It didn't lie about them being the “one true soulmate”

"Sourwolf?”

His own parents being soulmates, Laura having a soulmate, Erica and Boyd being soulmates, Allison and Lydia, and….

"DEREK HALE!!!!”

"Wha- What are you doing here?” Derek pushed Stiles away from his face.

"Dude-” "Don't call me ‘dude'" "Derek, It's Pack tonight, and besides we've been here for a little while. I'm surprised you didn't notice before” He's right.

Derek should've noticed. “Whatever, come on. Is everyone here?" A chorus of “Yeah” and "here” rang out across the loft. _Let's start this thing_ Derek thinks.

~*~*~*~*~*~

_Many individuals can have multiple soulmates. The most so far has been 6 in total. It's very common to have two soulmates. (Look at chart #1 for more information) Given all the information we have is guesswork. We do not have exact numbers for something so improbable and unpredictable._

&-&

Of course, Stiles thought Sourwolf wasn't checked into his brain today. But why today? It was a very important Pack Meeting A few hours after the pack meeting, Stiles discovered multiple things. One- Yes Noelle Davis was in fact very Hot. Shut it, Bilinski, Two- Issac is Scott's real soulmate. Placement and everything. But Scott will never acknowledge it with how ‘Straight’ he is. Three- Derek is acting weird. Or at least was. He kept spacing out and was more closed off than usual. Which was very impressive. Stiles didn't think it was possible.

"Stiles! Someone is here for you!” His dad called up the stairs.

See Stiles could hear when people were yelling for him! He quickly ran down and skidded around the corner. Only to find Noelle Davis at the door. Could she hear his thoughts??? He didn't mean it!

"H-hey Noelle.”

Noelle's long brown hair sat loosely on her shoulders that were set in a stiff position. Her green eyes quickly flicked up his body landing on his own eyes.

"Stiles Stilinski, We need to talk.”

**Author's Note:**

> So thank you for reading! Comment and Kudos make me so incredibly happy, If you have any ideas on where this should go Shoot me a message and there is a huge chance it will make it in. Again Thank you. I have no idea what that was :3


End file.
